


Second Chance

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Love, M/M, Mustafar (Star Wars), Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: On Mustafar, Obi-Wan lays down his weapon.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie (by a few months) from the music meme.

* * *

_Come take my hand while I’m waiting here_   
_Get away from it all and find what’s real_   
_If we don’t get out now the chance won’t reappear_   
_We can run away_

“Run Away,” – Sarah Jarosz

* * *

The air was red. Anakin’s eyes were red. His rage, choking Obi-Wan like smoke, was red. 

“It doesn’t have to go this way.” Obi-Wan had his lightsaber in his hand, carefully turning it, handing it hilt first to the man who had been his padawan, his brother-in-arms, his friend. And with it, he pushed those thoughts toward Anakin, peeled back his shields as he did and let Anakin see into him.

Anakin blinked, then blinked again as Padmé pushed herself off Obi-Wan’s side, grabbed onto Anakin’s shoulders. “Please. Ani. Your children need you. We can all go together. Away from here. Away from Palpatine. Where we can be safe.”

Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s face falter. He felt Anakin’s rage in the Force—that had been nearly overwhelming the moment Obi-Wan set foot on the basalt surface of the planet—fade to anger, searing but not burning out of control. There was a distrust in him, running like a fault line through his very core and Obi-Wan wondered how he never could have seen it before. Wondered what it would take to mend it. If he would have the chance. And then…

“Fine. We’ll try it your way.”


End file.
